Robin (Burt Ward)
Robin was Batman's trusty comrade and portrayed by Burt Ward in the Batman (1960s series) and film. Character Dick Grayson is the determined, young ward of millionaire Bruce Wayne. It is unknown how this relationship came to be, or what became of Dick's parents. Nevertheless, he looks up to Bruce as any son would a father, and tries to learn as much as he can from Mr. Wayne. He also hones his crime fighting skills by working alongside Batman as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Dick has many hobbies to pass the long afternoons in Wayne Manor, such as his tuba and piano lessons, and also his bird calls. Robin is strong willed, courageous and shows determination. He is ready to drop everything to help Batman fight crime. Best known for his constant "Holy" catch phrases such as "Holy Jack-In-The-Box" and "Holy Long John Silver". He lived at Wayne Manor with Bruce Wayne, Alfred (Bruce's butler) and Aunt Harriet Cooper. As Dick Grayson, he was a student at Woodrow Roosevelt High School. While fighting crime with Batman, the Caped Crusader always helped Robin with his studies such as Mathematics and Languages. Robin's "Holy" Catchphrases While Batman was always poised and in control of his emotions, Robin was a highly excitable young man. Throughout their exploits, Robin would often find some event, some comment, some thing, completely unbelievable. On these occasions, he would exclaim, "Holy (insert words here), Batman!" What follows is a list of such outbursts. *Holy Agility! *Holy Almost! *Holy Alps! *Holy Alterego! *Holy Anagrams! *Holy Apparition! *Holy Armadillos! *Holy Ashtray! *Holy Asp! *Holy Astringent Plum-Like Fruit! *Holy Astronomy! *Holy Audobon! *Holy Backfire! *Holy Ball and Chain! *Holy Bank Balance! *Holy Bankruptcy! *Holy Banks! *Holy Bargain Basement! *Holy Barracuda! *Holy Bat-trap! *Holy Benedict Arnold! *Holy Bijou! *Holy Bikini! *Holy Blackbeard! *Holy Blackout! *Holy Blank Cartridge! *Holy Blizzard! *Holy Bluebeard! *Holy Bouncing Boilerplate! *Holy Bowler! *Holy Bullseye! *Holy Bunsons! *Holy Caffeine! *Holy Camoflage! *Holy Captain Nemo! *Holy Caruso! *Holy Catastrophe! *Holy Chicken Coop! *Holy Chiliblains! *Holy Chocolate Eclair! *Holy Chutzpah! *Holy Cinderella! *Holy Cinemascope! *Holy Cliche! *Holy Cliffhangers! *Holy Clockwork! *Holy Clockworks! *Holy Close Encounters of the Third Kind! *Holy Coffin Nails! *Holy Cold Creeps! *Holy Complications! *Holy Consecration! *Holy Contributing to the Delinquency of Minors! *Holy Corpuscles! *Holy Cosmos! *Holy Costume Party! *Holy Crack-up! *Holy Crossfire! *Holy Crucial Moment! *Holy Crying Towels! *Holy Cryptology! *Holy Crystal Ball! *Holy D'artagnan! *Holy Davy Jones! *Holy Dead End! *Holy Demolition! *Holy Dental Hygiene! *Holy Deposit Slip! *Holy Detonator! *Holy Detonation! *Holy Deviltry! *Holy Dilemma! *Holy Disappearing Act! *Holy Disaster Area! *Holy Distortion! *Holy Diversionary Tactic! *Holy Diversionary Tactics! *Holy Doublecross! *Holy Edison! *Holy Egg Shells! *Holy Epicure! *Holy Epigrams! *Holy Escape Hatch! *Holy Explosion! *Holy Falsefront! *Holy Fate worse than Death! *Holy Felony! *Holy Finishing Touches! *Holy Fireworks! *Holy Firing Squad! *Holy Fishbowl! *Holy Flightplan! *Holy Flip Flop! *Holy Floodgates! *Holy Floor Covering! *Holy Flypaper! *Holy Fog! *Holy Fork-In-The-Road! *Holy Fourth Amendment! *Holy Frankenstein! *Holy Fratricide! *Holy Frogman! *Holy Fruitsalad! *Holy Fugitives! *Holy Funnybone! *Holy Gall! *Holy Gambles! *Holy Gemini! *Holy Geography! *Holy Ghost Writer! *Holy Giveaways! *Holy Glue Pot! *Holy Golden Gate! *Holy Graf Zeppelin! *Holy Grammar! *Holy Graveyard! *Holy Greed! *Holy Guacomole! *Holy Guadal Canal! *Holy Gullibility! *Holy H'ordourves! *Holy Haberdashy! *Holy Hailstorm! *Holy Hairdo! *Holy Hallelujah! *Holy Halloween! *Holy Hamburger! *Holy Hamlet! *Holy Hamstrings! *Holy Handywork! *Holy Happenstance! *Holy Hardest Metal in the World! *Holy Haziness! *Holy Heartbreak! *Holy Heart Failure! *Holy Helmets! *Holy Helplessness! *Holy Here We Go Again! *Holy Hiedelburg! *Holy Hieroglyphics! *Holy High Wire! *Holy Hijack! *Holy Hijackers! *Holy History! *Holy Hoaxes! *Holy Hole-In-A-Doughnut! *Holy Hollywood! *Holy Holocaust! *Holy Homecoming! *Holy Homework! *Holy Homocide! *Holy Hoodwink! *Holy Hoofbeats! *Holy Horseshoe! *Holy Horseshoes! *Holy Hostage! *Holy Hot Foot! *Holy Hot Spot! *Holy Houdini! *Holy Human's Collector's Item! *Holy Human Pearls! *Holy Human Pressure Cookers! *Holy Human Surfboards! *Holy Hunting Horn! *Holy Hurricane! *Holy Hydraulics! *Holy Hypnotsm! *Holy Hypodermic! *Holy Hypothesis! *Holy I.T. and T.!" *Holy Ice Picks! *Holy Ice Skates! *Holy Iceberg! *Holy Impossibility! *Holy Impregnability! *Holy Incantation! *Holy Inquisition! *Holy Interplanetary Yardstick! *Holy Interruptions! *Holy Jack-In-The-Box! *Holy Jailbreak! *Holy Jawbreaker! *Holy Jelly Molds! *Holy Jetset! *Holy Jigsaw Puzzles! *Holy Jitterbugs! *Holy Journey to the Center of the Earth! *Holy Jumble! *Holy Keyhole! *Holy Keyring! *Holy Kilowatts! *Holy Kindergarden! *Holy Knit One, Pearl Two! *Holy Knockout Drops! *Holy Known-Unknown Flying Objects! *Holy Koufax! *Holy Las Vegas *Holy Leopard! *Holy Levitation! *Holy Lift-Off! *Holy Living End! *Holy Lodestone! *Holy Long John Silver! *Holy Looking Glass! *Holy Lovebirds! *Holy Lutherburbank! *Holy Madness! *Holy Magic Lantern! *Holy Magician! *Holy Mainsprings! *Holy Marathon! *Holy Mash Potatoes! *Holy Masquerade! *Holy Matador! *Holy Mechanical Army! *Holy Memory Bank! *Holy Merlin the Magician! *Holy Mermaid! *Holy Merry-Go-Round! *Holy Metronome! *Holy Miracles! *Holy Miscast! *Holy Missing Relatives! *Holy Molars! *Holy Molehill! *Holy Movie Moguls! *Holy Mucilage! *Holy Multitudes! *Holy Murder! *Holy Mush! *Holy Naivete! *Holy Nerve Center! *Holy New Years Eve! *Holy Nick Of Time! *Holy Nightmare! *Holy Nonsequiturs! *Holy Oleo! *Holy Olfactory! *Holy One Track Batcomputer Mind! *Holy Oversight! *Holy Oxygen! *Holy Paderevsky! *Holy Parafin! *Holy Perfect Pitch! *Holy Piano Roll! *Holy Polar Front! *Holy Polar Icesheets! *Holy Polaris! *Holy Popcorn! *Holy Pot Luck! *Holy Precision! *Holy Pressure Cooker! *Holy Priceless Collection of Etruscan Snoods! *Holy Psuedonym! *Holy Purple Cannibals! *Holy Puzzles! *Holy Rainbow! *Holy Rats in a Trap! *Holy Ravioli! *Holy Razor's Edge! *Holy Red Herring! *Holy Red Snapping! *Holy Reincarnation! *Holy Relief! *Holy Recompense! *Holy Remote Control Robot! *Holy Reshevsky! *Holy Return from Oblivion! *Holy Reverse Polarity! *Holy Ricochet! *Holy Rip Van Winkle! *Holy Rising Hemlines! *Holy Road Blocks! *Holy Robert Lewis Stevenson! *Holy Rock Garden! *Holy Rocking Chair! *Holy Rudder! *Holy Safari! *Holy Sarcophagus! *Holy Sardine! *Holy Schizophrenia! *Holy Sedatives! *Holy Self-service! *Holy Serpentine! *Holy Shamrocks! *Holy Sherlock Holmes! *Holy Shocks! *Holy Show-ups! *Holy Showcase! *Holy Shrinkage! *Holy Skull Tamper! *Holy Sky Rockets! *Holy Slipped Disc! *Holy Smoke! *Holy Smokes! *Holy Smokestack! *Holy Snowball! *Holy Sonic Booms! *Holy Special Delivery! *Holy Spider Webs! *Holy Split Seconds! *Holy Squirrel Cage! *Holy Stalactite! *Holy Stampede! *Holy Standstills! *Holy Stereo! *Holy Stewpot! *Holy Stomachache! *Holy Strait Jacket! *Holy Stratosphere! *Holy Stuffing! *Holy Stupor! *Holy Suborbit! *Holy Sudden Incapacitation! *Holy Sundial! *Holy Surprise Party! *Holy Switch-a-roo! *Holy Taj Mahal! *Holy Tartars! *Holy Taxation! *Holy Taxidermy! *Holy Tee Shot! *Holy Ten Toes! *Holy Terminology! *Holy Tintinnabulation! *Holy Tip-offs! *Holy Titanic! *Holy Tome! *Holy Toreador! *Holy Trampoline! *Holy Travel Agent! *Holy Trickery! *Holy Triple Feature! *Holy Trolls and Goblins! *Holy Tuxedo! *Holy Uncanny Photographic Mental Processes! *Holy Understatement! *Holy Underwritten Metropolis! *Holy Unlikelihood! *Holy Unrefillable Prescriptions! *Holy Venezuela! *Holy Vertebra! *Holy Voltage! *Holy Waste of Energy! *Holy Wayne Manor! *Holy Weaponry! *Holy Wedding Cake! *Holy Werner Von Braun! *Holy Whiskers! *Holy Wigs! *Holy Zorro! Behind The Scenes Alan Napier, who played Alfred Pennyworth, recalled Burt Ward as Robin in an interview: "I remember why they cast Burt Ward. He was already twenty-one but sounded like fifteen. I do remember one time we were doing some soundtrack dubbing and he had to do it several times. He was complaining that he was losing his voice. So I said "Look Burt, after all this nonsense is over, if you like, I will teach you to talk and perhaps even to act." He said, "Gee, am I that awful?" But he was a nice boy, really." Appearances *''Batman (1960s Series)'' *''Batman (1966 Movie)'' Gallery File:RobinBurtWard.jpg|Robin thinking up plans with Batman. Batman-Robin-1966-TV-Burt-Ward.jpg photo_941_t2.jpg photo_945_t2.jpg photo_973_t2.jpg See *Robin (Douglas Croft) *Robin (John Duncan) *Robin (Chris O'Donnell) *Robin (The Batman) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Batman (1966 Movie) Characters